So, Now What?
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sara & Lincoln story, she knows he’s innocent, but not because Michael or his friends told her, because of the look in Lincoln Burrows’ eyes. He’s not a killer, and she doesn’t need the rest of the world to know that, she just needs him. rated m for later
1. Chapter 1

Sara and Lincoln story, she knows he's innocent, but not because Michael or his friends told her, because of the look in Lincol

_Sara and Lincoln story, she knows he's innocent, but not because Michael or his friends told her, because of the look in Lincoln Burrows' eyes. He's not a killer, and she doesn't need the rest of the world to know that, she just needs him. _

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break, though wouldn't mind borrowing a certain strong, silent, muscular actor from the show … anyway … _

_A/N: I prefer to make romance fics of character who aren't in a relationship on the show, because you usually don't get to see them on screen, so you get wheat you can from writing/reading about them. _

_This story takes place before Michael got himself arrested, with a few minor differences. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sara sat in her office, tapping her pen on her desk, twirling a loose strand of hair with her other hand, lost in thought. Thinking about the only thing she thought about lately: Lincoln Burrows.

She had known him longer than the rest of the inmates, and from the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew there was something different about him.

She started watching him, keeping tabs on him through some of the more friendly correctional officers. She had discovered that he was the strong, silent type, kept to himself when he was out in the yard, and working P.I. There had been two riots in his time at Fox River, the first time he had found himself a quiet spot, and sat in prayer, the second time he had saved the life of a rookie C.O.

When she had heard about the last riot, she had made a point of making house calls, as well as assigning him to the infirmary overnight, or convincing the warden to schedule him extra yard time, more visitations with his family.

She had met his lawyer, Veronica, as well as his brother, Michael. They both seemed like good people, but Michael appeared to be the only one that truly believed in his innocence. Lincoln had confided in her once that Veronica was only his attorney because she felt she owed him for all the times he'd stood by her,

Sara couldn't help but feel annoyed at that. She wanted nothing more than to prove Lincoln's innocence, and she barely knew him. This Veronica woman had known him since they were kids, and she was only helping him out of guilt.

She didn't understand normal people. Normal people being non-convicts.

Much to her father's disappointment and complaint, she had taken the job at Fox River not to preach to the convicts, or try to show them what was right, but to show them that being where they were wasn't the end, and that she was willing to listen if they needed her.

Though, she was the first to admit, to herself only of course, that she went above and beyond with Lincoln Burrows.

Sighing she put down her pen and stood from her desk, slipping on her doc's coat and heading out of the infirmary, deciding to make another house call.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

She had grown accustomed to the dim light of the cells in death row. Certainly not as well as the inmates residing in them, but well enough to find the bed to sit on.

Lincoln was quiet as usual, not having expected her to be visiting him.

"How are you doing today, Lincoln?" she asked quietly, her face filled with concern, as well as sorrow.

She felt, more than saw, him shrug. "Okay, I guess."

She took his hand in hers, which had become a natural custom for them. "Anything bothering you?"

At first Lincoln didn't speak, seeming to be concentrating on something.

"Lincoln?"

Once again, she felt, more than saw or even heard, him moving on the bed, and then suddenly his lips were on hers, and she was gasping, and then suddenly, as quick as it began, it was over.

"I'm sorry," he said repeatedly, letting go of her hand and bringing both of his to his head, sliding off the bed.

"It's okay, Lincoln," Sara said, still reeling from the feel of his mouth, his breath on hers.

"No, it's not, I shouldn't have done that, Sara. I'm sorry," he mumbled, pressing his fingers against his temples, eyes closed.

Sara took a steadying breath and slid down onto the floor, next to Lincoln.

"Look at me," she implored quietly.

Lincoln shook his head. "I can't. I shouldn't."

Sara then brought her hand to the far of his face, bringing it around to face her. At first he kept his eyes closed, but he finally gave in, and looked her in the eye.

Sara's heart broke at the sadness in those eyes, and without a second thought, she moved in closer to him, with a quick whisper of, "It's okay," and then she was kissing him.

She knew it was wrong, she knew it could get her fired, she knew there were a million reasons for her not to do this, but there was one reason for her to do it, and that was enough. She wanted to.

Mover faster now, the kisses quiet but intense, she grabbed his shoulders, and swung her leg over him, straddling his hips.

Lincoln instinctively brought his hands to her sides, and then increased the pressure through his palms and digits, pulling her closer while at the same time adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

Both breathing heavily through their noses, sighing into their kisses, and sinking into perfect bliss, barely had time to register the sound of the bed scratching the ground as their combined weight shifted it slightly, but enough.

Sara jumped away from him, standing and adjusting her clothes for good measure, happy that she had only been wearing lip balm, for otherwise they would have been busted by the evidence on both of their mouths.

"Everything ok in there?" the C.O. asked, opening the small "window" and peering inside.

"Yes, everything is fine, Ed," Sara replied, forcing herself to meet his eye. "You can close the window."

He nodded, and after a quick glance at Lincoln sitting on the floor, arms crossed over his chest, he slid the window closed again.

Sara let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and tilted her head down to meet Lincoln's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Stop apologizing," she told him, sitting down again. "That took two people."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, and finally Lincoln broke the silence. "So … anything bothering you?"

Sara laughed, happy for the change of subject, though she was sure it wasn't permanent.

Lincoln sighed. "So, what are we going to do with this?"

Sara looked down at her knees before bringing them up to her chest. "I really don't know."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_A/N: End of Ch. 1. Please R&R, I'd love to know what you think of this story so far. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own prison break, but wouldn't mind borrowing a certain ... anyway, here's chapter 2!_

...

**Lincoln wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he kept moving them from his lap, to his sides, to scratching his head, and back and forth.**

**He hadn't meant to do that, hadn't meant to act on his feelings for her, but now he had, and he wasn't sure how he was going to fix this. Sure, she had kissed him back, but that had been in the heat of the moment, and now that it was over, he was sure that she would be pissed as hell at him. **

**"Lincoln ..." Sara began, but he put a hand up. **

**"It's fine, Sara, you don't need to do this," he told her. "I know that it can't happen again."**

**Sara looked at him, her eyes fully adjusted to the dark now. "Actually, I was going to say that it was a close call, and in the future we should be more careful."**

**Lincoln stared at her. "You're serious?"**

**She nodded, sitting beside him once more. "I know that this is wrong, and I could get fired ... " She trailed off as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "But I really can't seem to care."**

**Lincoln smiled bigger than he intended, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.**

**They sat there for a few more minutes, but then the guard was tapping on the door, and they had to separate again. **

**As Sara was walking out the door, she looked back and said, "I'll arrange to have you sent up to infirmary later tomorrow for your physical."**

**Smiling, she walked out of his cell, and Lincoln was happy that it was dark in the room, or the C.O. would see the goofy grin plastered all over his face. **

**...**

**Sara sat in her apartment, on the phone with her friend Carly from college. **

**"Well, come on girl, dish!" said her friend. **

**Sara sighed. She had made the mistake of telling her friend that she had maybe sorta started a relationship with a guy from work, and as Carly knew that she worked at Fox River, she had been trying to get the name of the Correctional Officer. **

**"There's not much to tell," she said. "He's a great guy, who's had a lot of bad luck in his life, and we just started something today, so there's really not all that much to it."**

**She could practically hear Carly rolling her eyes. **

**"Okay, when you say that you 'maybe sorta have a relationship', I know that means you really like this guy. Tell me more about him."**

**Sara sighed once more. "Okay, but you can't judge me, and you can't get mad."**

**"Okay, okay, now dish!"**

**"Well, he's not a C.O."**

**"Oh, my gosh, the Warden?" Carly screamed.**

**"No!" Sara said, a little loud as well. "Not even!" She felt like a teenager again. **

**"Well, if he's not a C.O. and he's not the warden, and you know him from work then ... oh my god, he's an inmate, isn't he?"**

**Sara put her head in her free hand. "Kind of."**

**Carly let out a shriek that surprised even Sara. "Oh my God, what's he like? Which one is he? Oh my god!!"**

**Sara grinned. "I'm just going to push past the fact that you don't see the problem with him being an inmate."**

**Carly interrupted. "Are you kidding me? I am all for the bad men."**

**"Anyway," Sara started, holding in her laughter. "You know Lincoln Burrows, he was on the news?"**

**"Ooh, and he's famous," Carly giggled. "Oh, wait, isn't he the one that killed the Vice President's brother?"**

**"That's the crime he was imprisoned for, but he's innocent," Sara insisted. **

**"Okay, then. So, can I meet him?" **

**Sara stared at the phone for a second. "You're kidding, right?"**

**She could hear Carly shake her head. **

**"Okay, I know why I'm okay with seeing him, but why are you?"**

**"Sara, this is the first guy you've gushed about since you got clean. I wouldn't care if he murdered all of your ex-boyfriends, because let's face it, some of them had it coming, but just the fact that you called me the day that you maybe sorta started seeing him, means that you really like this guy, and I wanna see the guy that does that to you, death row or not."**

**Sara smiled into the phone, but was quiet. **

**"Sara?" Carly said. "You still there?"**

**"Think you can be here tomorrow?" Sara asked her excited friend. **

**"I am in the car already!"**

**Sara laughed and gave directions to the prison, feeling like a giddy school girl pointing out her crush.**

**...**

_End Chapter Three. _

_As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback, can't get enough of it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own prison break ... pretty simple. _

_..._

_A/N: I wanted to make Sara more nervous around Lincoln, so I brought in the character of Carly as sort of a watch dog. She's excited about Sara liking Lincoln, but also doesn't want her to go too far with it, he is a prison inmate, after all. _

_As always, please read and review, I love feedback, even if it's to tell me how much I royally suck. _

_..._

**Sara sat in the closed off room of the infirmary, fidgeting with her fingers, waiting for Lincoln to be brought up. **

**Her friend Carly was sitting in her office, and she could almost hear the incessant chuckles from the other room. Carly hadn't stopped smiling or laughing since she'd gotten to Sara's apartment at 4 in the morning. The two had spent the rest of the morning downing popcorn and catching up. Sara had explained the situation as best as she could, and while her friend was slightly hesitant at the fact that it really was an inmate that had her 'tummy all twisty' as they used to call it, she was just happy that Sara was giddy about something again. **

**Sara was snapped from her memories as the door to the infirmary opened, and Lincoln was shuffled inside. **

**"Thank you, Ed, that's fine," Sara said, as the C.O. took off Lincoln's shackles. **

**Ed nodded, and left the room. Sara and Lincoln were left alone again. **

**"Hi," he said. It was spoke with both fondness, as well as playfulnes. **

**She met his eyes, a gleeful/risky look in hers. "Hi, yourself."**

**A rare smile graced Lincoln's lips and leaned in for a kiss that Sara was only too happy to reciprocate.**

**After a few mississipies, Sara broke the kiss, and said with obvious breathlessness, "We really should do your physical..."**

**Lincoln grinned at her. "Be my guest, Doc."**

**Sara rolled her eyes at him and instructed him to roll up his shirt. **

**...**

**It was the longest physical she'd never given, but well worth the suspicious look of the guard. Once again, Sara was happy she had only worn lip balm, and not her usual lip gloss. **

**Barely able to contain her grin, she made her way into her office as quickly as possible, passing her next few patients off to one of the nurses. **

**"Oh, was that him?" Carly asked, moving from Sara's chair to perch on her desk. **

**Sara nodded.**

**"He's ... fine!" Carly complimented. **

**Sara smiled. "He is that."**

**Carly jumped off the desk and grabbed her purse. "Come on, you're taking the rest of the day off."**

**Sara looked at her friend. "Well, it's kind of short notice. I'll have to clear it with the warden..."**

**"So do, that," Carly said. "Hurry up."**

**...**

**An hour later, Sara found herself in the loudest, dirtiest daytime bar she had ever seen. **

**"Why are we here again?" Sara asked her friend, straining her her voice as well as her ears. **

**"We're here, my darling best friend, because you have obviously never stepped foor in this place, and I am all for broadening your horizons."**

**Sara snorted. "I'd say sneaking around with an inmate would count as broadening my horizons ..."**

**"Oh, please, that's way too easy, that's not broadening, that's taking advantage of what's right in front of you," Carly informed her. "I mean, the man's on death row, so you know it can't turn into anything. While it is a bit surprising to hear from you, it makes sense in the long run."**

**Carly shrugged her shoulders in a 'I understand' sort of way. **

**"But, I am impressed. This is definitely a step in the right direction."**

**Sara was quiet for a few moments, taking everything in. **

**"Something wrong?" Carly asked her, placing her hand on Sara's shoulder. **

**Sara turned her head towards her oldest friend and stared her down. "Lincoln is innocent. I have no intention of letting him die in that chair, whether I prove him innocent or break him out of prison myself. This isn't something that's happening just because, Carly. I like this guy. I really like him, and the fact that you think that what I'm doing with him is just a fling, tells me that you don't know who I am, at all."**

**Sara grabbed her purse and left her stool, throwing once last, attempted withering stare at Carly. **

**"Stop right there."**

**Despite herself, Sara stopped in her tracks. However, she had enough self control to not turn around.**

**Again, she heard Carly's voice behind her. **

**"Now you just wait one moment. You never said this was serious. You know me, the closest I ever got to a serious relationship was our English Lit. Professor, who was the most serious man you will ever meet, although dynamite in the sack ... anyway, off topic."**

**Carly got up from her stool and walked over to her friend. **

**"If this guy means this much to you, then I am happy for you, and I'm sorry if what I said was wrong. I thought ... well I thought you were starting to be more like me, but that's not who you are, and I should have realized that. I'm sorry, okay?"**

**Rolling her eyes begrudgingly, Sara turned towards her best friend. "Fine."**

**Carly smiled, but had the decency to at least keep her lips closed. **

**"Will you come back and sit down?"**

**Sara shook her head. **

**"Oh, fine then. Where do you want to go?" **

**...**

_End Chapter 3. _

_Alright, people, where do you think Sara should take them to get back at Carly?_

_Suggestions, suggestions, suggestions ... pretty please?_


End file.
